international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Sunday Night Heat (February 21, 1999)
The February 21, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF, which took place at the UTC Arena in Chattanooga, Tennessee. It was taped on February 16th, 1999. Recap Vince Matteson and Kane open the show with an in-ring interview. Vince mentions that Steve Austin will be the title challenger at WrestleMania in 5 weeks in a match referee'd by the newest Corporation member, Paul Wight. Next, he address the Undertaker. He calls the Ministry of Darkness's plans to take over the IWF very ambition. Vince doesn't appreciate either the kidnappings of Big Bossman and Shane Matteson or the threats delivered via envelope. He books an Inferno match for Undertaker against his brother Kane for the following Raw. The ring is set ablaze to make their point. Backstage, Chyna trains Shane Matteson. Mankind arrives and limps into the building. Too Cool & The Disciples of Apocalypse teamed up to defeated the Oddities. The winning strategy consisted of stealing Golga's Cartman doll and distracted the rest of the Oddities while Disciples of Apocalypse beat up Kurrgan before Brian Christopher finishes him of with the Tennessee Jam. Droz sat in on commentary and talked about coming back from suspension. Billy Gunn and Ryan Shamrock are shown making out backstage. The Godfather versus Ken Shamrock ended in a no contest after Gunn and Ryan Shamrock made an appearance during the match. Ken abandoned the fight, attacked Gunn, then dragged Ryan backstage. Shane McMahon challenges all comers for his European Title. Gillberg answers the call, but he's quickly defeated (and cut open) by a belt shot. After the match, Chyna delivers a Pedigree on Gillberg. X-Pac comes out and challenges Shane to a title match at WrestleMania 15. Chyna says that if X-Pac can defeated her on Raw, then he's got a match. X-Pac agrees Debra, Owen Heart, and Jeff Jarrett are spotted backstage, although they should have the night off. They chase off the cameraman. Al Snow defeated D'Lo Brown thanks to some heavy outside interference. Debra distracted referee Teddy Long while Heart & Jarrett attacked Brown outside the ring. Snow hit Brown with Head to secure the pinfall victory. Mankind comes to the ring. He states that he's feeling really old and beat up and he's not sure how much more he can wrestle. So he's looking into getting a new job, but feels that his resume of getting hit in the head might be lackluster. But something he could do is be a special guest referee at WrestleMania. So he starts a petition for the position and passes it to the crowd. Viscera faces Big Bossman, but their match is short as the Corporation tries to bum rush Viscera. However the lights go out and the Ministry of Darkness starts a fire around the ring trapping the Corporation inside. Undertaker says that if he's going to hell then he's taking Vince Matteson down with him. Results ; ; *'8-Man Tag Team Match:' Too Much (Brian Christopher & Scott Taylor) and The Disciples of Apocalypse (8-Ball & Skull) defeated The Oddities (Kurrgan, Giant Silva, Golga, & George Steele) **Christopher defeated Kurrgan after a Tennessee Jam. *'Singles Match:' The Godfather (w/ 2 Hos) drew Ken Shamrock **Match was thrown out after Billy Gunn and Ryan Shamrock showed up causing a ringside brawl. *'IWF European Championship Match:' Shane Matteson © (w/ Chyna) defeated Gillberg **Matteson defeated Gillberg after hitting him with the belt. **Gillberg was IWF Light Heavyweight champion at the time of this match. *'Singles Match:' Al Snow defeated D'Lo Brown **Snow defeated Brown after hitting him with his mannequin head. *'Singles Match:' Viscera defeated Big Bossman **Viscera won via disqualification after The Corporation attacked him. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Terry Taylor *Droz Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-07-08-22h04m57s97.png|Vince Matteson and Kane open the show vlcsnap-2011-07-08-22h10m27s66.png|Terry Taylor's Heat broadcasting debut vlcsnap-2011-07-22-13h05m43s25.png|Billy Gunn and Ryan Shamrock disrupt a match vlcsnap-2011-07-22-13h18m42s135.png|Gillberg's entrance vlcsnap-2011-07-22-13h38m45s134.png|Owen Heart and Jeff Jarrett attack D'Lo Brown vlcsnap-2011-07-22-13h45m44s223.png|Mankind collects signatures to be Special Guest Referee vlcsnap-2011-07-22-13h52m52s153.png|The Corporation gets trapped by fire to end the show External links [[IWE Sunday Night Heat Results}}